wigglesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jazwares Sonic Action Figure Ideas
Jazwares Sonic Action Figures Ideas '''is an article where fans can post their ideas for Sonic action figures Jazwares should release 3-inch (with moveable hands) * Gerald Robotnik * Cream the Rabbit with Cheese the Chao * Classic Knuckles With Mushmeanie (box includes Mushroom Hill Zone background) * Classic Amy with Mosqui (Sonic CD) (Box Includes Palmtree Panic Present Background) * Dr. Eggman Nega and Eggman With Present Metal Sonic And Future Metal Sonic * Classic Team Chaotix Pack Espio, Vector, Charmy, Knuckles,Ray And Mighty * Sonic,Manic, and Sonia (Charecters from Sonic Underground) * Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic 2-Pack (Sonic Generations) (Box includes Green Hill Background) * Tails and Tornado 1 * Tails and Tornado 1 (battle mode tranformation) * Orbot and Cubot * Vanilla the Rabbit * Neo Metal Sonic * Zooey The Fox * Perci Bandicoot * Chaos 0 * Tikal the Echidna * Super Pack 2:' Burning Blaze with 7 Sol Emeralds * Rouge the Bat ('Sonic Free Riders Outfit) * Blaze the Cat ('Sonic Free Riders '''Outfit) * E10000B ('Sonic Free Riders) * E10000G (Sonic Free Riders) * Amy Rose ('Sonic Free Riders '''Outfit) * Cream the Rabbit ('Sonic Free Riders 'Outfit) * Doctor Eggman ('Sonic Free Riders '''Outfit) * OmoChao * Maria Robotnik * Sally Acorn (SATAM Design) * Scratch And Grounder (AOSTH Design) * Coconuts (AOSTH Design) * Doc Ginger * Bunnie Rabbot (SATAM Design) * Rotor Warlus (SATAM Design) * Antonie (SATAM Design) * Infinite * Breezie (AOSTH Design) * Breezie (Archie Design) * Roxy Racoon (From Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog) * Tangle The Lemur * Whisper The Wolf * Rough And Tumble Talking 10-inch * Sonic the Hedgehog - Says, "Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" and "You're too slow!" * Shadow the Hedgehog: Says, "Chaos Control!" and "This is who I am!" * Vector the Crocodile - Says, "Find the computer room!" * E-123 Omega - Says, "Target acquired!" and "Commencing combat!" * Metal Sonic - Says, "All living things kneel before your master!" and "Ultimate Life Form data has been copied!" * Sally Acorn - Says ,"This is not a game, Sonic!" * Silver the Hedgehog - Says, "Iblis let's finish this." and "I finally found him, the Iblis Trigger" * Blaze the Cat - Says, "You can't escape me!" and "Never get on my bad side!" * Amy Rose - Says "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here! * Cream the Rabbit - Says, "Amy, please be more careful with our only clue" and "Cheese, what's wrong?" * Big the Cat - Says, "Froggy?", "Hey, wait a minute, you swallowed my lucky charm!" and "I must save Froggy!" * Dr. Eggman: Says, "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" and "Get a load of This!" * E-102 Gamma - Says, "Mission complete!" "This presents a problem", and "Give me the Bird." * Tikal: says " I'm Tikal." and " I beg of you..." * Classic Sonic the Hedgehog - Says, "That's No Good!" and "Now I'm really hankering for a Chili-dog!" * Classic Dr. Robotnik - Says, "I hate that hedgehog!" and "Snooping as usual, I see." * Rouge the Bat - Says, "Now where's that emerald?" and "My look at this beauty!" * G.U.N. Commander - Says, "This is for my family, and for Maria!" and "Hold still, you devil!" * Maria Robotnik - Says, "Shadow, I beg of you!" and "Give them a chance to be happy!" * Espio the Chameleon - says "Roger that" and "Look out!" * Charmy Bee - says "Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!", "Wawa wahhhhhhh!!!!!!" and "All right! Ready to rock'n roll!" * Orbot - Says, "Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again" and "The think bone's connected to the talk bone, the talk bone's connected to the mouth bone..." * Cubot - Says, "That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them little alien varmints" and "Y'all want fries with that?" * Chip- says "Want some chocolate?" and "My.... My real name is Light Gaia" and "Mr. Monster guy is back." * Dark Sonic- Says, "Alright then, let's test 'em out!" and "Looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board!" * Classic Tails - says, "I think I figured it out." and we're time travling." * Sonic the Werehog says, "uh-oh did I fall on him?" and "So when the sun go down ... I turn in to this?" and howls. * Super Sonic - says,"Now I'll show you!", "Too bad it's all over.... for YOU!", and ,"Time to scramble some Eggmen, Super Sonic Style!"